What has happened?
by Phinbella-cute1
Summary: Isabella has come to find that something weird has happened to her. Phineas and Ferb don't remember her. No one does. Is it a dream? A sick prank? What really happened? Let's read to find out. -Contains a little phinbella.
1. Confusion

"Phineas! Ferb! Wait for me!" A girl yelled running towards them. Phineas and Ferb were heading down to the mall. They needed a new idea for the invention that would take over today. Both turned around to see where the sweet voice had come from. Soon they saw a girl with dark long hair and huge dark blue eyes. She wore a short pink dress. She looked beautiful with the sun hitting her from behind. There was only one problem,..

"Who are you?" Phineas asked confused. Ferb nodded in agreement. The girl stopped in her steps and took the smile she once had on off her face.

"W-what do y-you mean?" She stood there before them. "I'm the girl across the street remember?" But no, they didn't remember. Phineas and Ferb continued looking at her strangely.

"Um, I think you're confusing us with some other people."

"Well Phineas, I don't think there are many guys with a triangular head and red hair with the name Phineas who has a brother named Ferb in the tri-state area." Ferb said in a rush. Phineas turned and gave a annoyed look at Ferb, Then making a look saying 'this girl is crazy let's get going'. But the girl continued to explain.

"I'm Isabella. Izzy. Your best friend." Isabella begged and pleaded for them to remember her.

"C'mon Ferb we better go before the day flies by." Ferb wanted to find out who was this girl but followed his brother.

Isabella stood there confused. _What's going on?_ She thought. Never had they forgot her before. Was this a trick, a sick prank? "Fine, I'll prank you guys back." Isabella yelled at them. But the two boys ran away from her to get away from the weirdness of the situation. Or was this a dream? She tried pinching herself to awake. It didn't work. She turned away and walked toward her house.

Out of no where someone flew by her. She suddenly felt a sting on her head. Seconds went by then black.

* * *

"She doesn't know what's going on."

"Should we wake her up? And why did you have to hit her head?!"

"I don't know! I felt like it gosh."

Isabella opened her eyes hearing voices. The room was dark and grey. Almost like the rooms in the horror movies. She was laying on a couch. She had no idea what was going on. Her vision was blurry. ad she been crying in her sleep?

"Where am I? What's going on!" The voices came closer.

"Shhhh, she's awake. Thank you for bringing her."

A group of girls came from a room. Each of them looked oddly familiar but not quite. They came closer but the room was too dark to see their faces clearly. One, the shortest came to her first slowly not sure what to explain first. Isabella sat up trying to move away.

"Hi. You must be very confused Isabella. We have met before remember?" The girl sat next to Isabella. She had short light brown hair and glasses. Although she looked older than Isabella remembered.

"Gretchen..?" She didn't know if it was her. Her head hurt she was probably dreaming.

"Yeah. Katie, Holly, Adyson, Milly, and Ginger are here too." The rest of the girls came and sat on the couch as well. Some of the girls had dyed their hair a different color. Each of them wore a black suit. Long boots. All of them had scars and cuts.

"What happened?" Isabella gasped trying to take everything in. She wanted to hug them, she didn't understand. She couldn't remember yesterday or the day before. She only remembered Phineas and Ferb. She remembered her feelings of love for Phineas and the sweet comfort of Ferb. When she tried to think her head just shot up with pain again.

"Oh, you don't remember everything do you? Well you see we can't tell you everything. The only thing we can do is let you re-live it again. Only it's your choice. If you don't want to that's okay. We must only tell you that we are a couple of years from the future. We joined the next group of the fireside girls only they we weren't just the fireside girls we were something else. You made a lot of decisions in the future chief. Some of them caused this situation you are in. Everyone doesn't remember you Isabella. Not Phineas or Ferb. Not our younger selves. Not your mother. Not even Pinky your dog. Perry either. We were sent to help you." Gretchen and the other girls waited for Isabella to react and asked many questions but she feel silent taking each piece of information in.

"Thank you for telling me all this. But, how do I re-live it?"

Gretchen pulled out a small box. Ginger came closer to Isabella to explain. "So here's how it works. You have to go to the** last **place you remember. You say the last thing you remember hearing or saying. Shut your eyes and press the blue button. You can only use this once. The only way to come back here when you finish is to find another one of these. I'm sure you'll figure something out. You always do."

Everyone nodded. "Yeah." The girls said together.

"Remember, you can choice not to do it. If you want you can stay here for awhile to take it all in." Adyson said.

"Okay, come to think I want practice remembering." Isabella stood up then abruptly loosing balance. Holly and Ginger quickly helped her sit back down.

"I'll bring you some water." Gretchen said.

Isabella nodded absently laying back down on the couch. the girls left her alone to think. She could hear the depression in their voices as they whispered to each other in the other room. _What had I done to cause this?_ She thought. _Why am I here?_ She still questioned.

Gretchen came with the water then slipped a book onto her lap. "Here, maybe this would help." She made her way into the same rom the others were in.

**_Us_**the front cover said with a huge picture of all the fireside girls including Isabella earlier that summer.

Isabella suddenly regain memory of making this. She remembered the last place she was in. Isabella felt ready, but was she truly ready? She desperately wanted to find out what had happened. The other girls only looked maybe a year older. Maybe they weren't at all older? Maybe they just matured.

She did want to know.

Isabella got up and as quietly as she could slipped out of the dark room and towards another door. She entered a living room. She saw papers scattered everywhere. The room was a mess. Isabella tip toed around the chairs and the T.V. she found another door. When she opened it she smelled the forest as the air blew into her face. Isabella quietly closed the door behind her and ran back to Danville.

She was read to find out if it was a dream or not.

Hoping to herself, she did want it to be a dream. But for once in her life, she was going to have a adventure without her friends. Without Phineas and Ferb. Only herself and that sparked excitement in Isabella.

She fixed her bow running. Then, she found herself at the park. Quickly heading over her favorite bench she saw Phineas and Fern with the other boys laughing trying out another one of the boy's inventions. She wouldn't let Phineas distract her.

She sat down remembering herself making the photo album. She heard the _snip snip_ of her scissors. She herad herself humming her favorite song. Little by little she blocked out everything around her to that moment.

"Oh look at the time, I have to go she _Phineas_ and Ferb" Isabella said out loud. In that moment Phineas realized Isabella was sitting over at the bench. He knew that that was the crazy, yet beautiful girl. Out of no where he said her name "Izzy!" But The girl on the bench didn't hear him. He didn't know what made him want to go over and talk to her for the same happened to Ferb earlier. But as Phineas tried to get closer, Ferb pulled him away.

In a blink of an eye, Isabella was gone.

For she had push the blue button and was going to re-live to find out what happened...

**So, I hope you like my new story.**

**I~**


	2. The first flashback

Isabella stood up from the bench. She realized that she was taller and was now wearing the same suit she saw the fireside girls in. Her hair was longer, the bottom her hair was dyed hot pink. Isabella gasped smiling. _Whoa_ she thought. _So this is how I look like in the future?_

So looked around trying to figure out where she was. She was still at the park. Scared, Isabella didn't know if she remembered but she was supposed to. No one she recognized was there. She felt dizzy, holding her head still. Everything began to spin around her.

She felt young and old all the same. Isabella closed her eyes. In a flash, millions of memories ran in her head all at once from the time she last remembered and now. She found herself in the first, the one that explained everything. The day all changed. The day she told Phineas how she truly felt.

_Flashback:_ I was walking into Phineas and Ferb's backyard just like I always did. Today was a special day unlike no other. I was tugging my hair, fixing my clothes as I felt so very nervous outside the door to enter the backyard.

"Isabella, don't you know how to walk?" Bailjeet said pushing the door open. I felt embarrassed and instantly turned bright red.

"Of course I do." I walked in trying not to say anything towards what today was. I usually saw Ferb sitting my the big tree in the middle of the backyard but instead he was writing down something in a odd new notebook. Hmm, something new for Ferb.

I turned to look at Phineas and giggled to myself as I saw him trying to open a jar.

"Phineas what's the jar for?" He looked up and noticed me and Bailjeet were standing there.

"Huh? Oh! Isabella! I didn't notice you were there. you too Bailjeet!" Phineas hid the jar behind his back with one hand and started scratching his ear with the other. Ferb wrote faster by the second. "And why didn't you say your cute catch phrase?"

I looked up from my shoes and blushed. Everyone fell silent and looked at Phineas. Even Ferb stopped writing at the moment. Phineas stood there staring back.

"What did you say Phineas?" Buford asked walking into the yard.

"What do you mean?" Ferb went back to writing. I continued to stare _Why didn't you say your cute catch phrase. Cute catch phrase. Cute catch... __**Cute...**_ _Isabella __**Isabella ISABELLA**_!

"Isabella!" Bailjeet yelled. I shook and snapped out of my thoughts.

"Huh? W-hat?" Ferb stopped and stared at me oddly then again wrote faster down in his notebook.

"Are you okay Isabella?" Phineas asked. He was still scratching his ear. I knew he said something when I was daydreaming.

"Um, yeah. Whatcha doin?" I swayed twirling my hair with one finger. Phineas smiled a little bit.

"There it is." We stared at each other for a couple of seconds.

"HELLO! GUYS! Man what is with everyone this morning?" Buford yelled.

I quickly awoke again for the second time from my daydreams. "So today's a special day." Ferb said. How did he remember? Whoa. Did Phineas forget? No he couldn't have.

"Oh.. What would that be?" I said trying to sound clueless. Phineas looked confused as well.

"All of you have forgotten already? It's relax/have-fun day!" Bailjeet said for Ferb. Ferb just went along and nodded then went back to writing flipping tot the next page.

"Oh!" Phineas said in excitement. He backed away setting the jar down behind the tree then coming back towards me. "Well, I don't think that's the only thing going on today. I hear that it's one of the best day's of the year. Isn't that right Isabella?"

I blushed. "I guess, what do you mean? "

Suddenly, Phineas pressed a huge red button as we all transported to some underground party. Everyone was there. My family and friends even all the people in Danville. Probably the whole tri-state area! "**Happy Birthday Isabella**!"I was about to cry from tears of joy. I was so surprised I couldn't speak.

"Y-you d-d-did th-is for m-m-me?" I hugged Phineas. "Thank you!" Ferb continued to write in the corner. It started to creep me out, but he's Ferb.

* * *

Later throughout the party, many people hugged me and gave me even more surprises. I decided after being splattered with cake that I should take a break from all the excitement. I through a tunnel that lead to a comfy room. Pink. My favorite. I admired the how perfect the rom felt.

"I see, you've found the break room." I jumped startled as Phineas got from a bean bag chair. "I had lots of other extraordinary ideas, but I thought that something a little like home would calm you down from all the partying."

I giggled. "Yeah, just what I needed." I sat down where he was sitting as he followed and sat next to me. " So, what was that jar earlier?"

Phineas's eyes grew. "Oh that. Well see that's a birthday present." He took out the jar. It was like a snow globe almost, just far more creative. Inside was a mini me laughing. Around me were different people each of them staring at me. Next to all was a piece of paper that had Phineas's handwriting, it said '_ To the girl who diverse the best_ _she is the best friend anyone can have'_

For the millionth time that great day I was about to cry again. "Oh, Phineas. I love you." I tried to whisper it but it came out too loud. Phineas stared at me blankly.

"Come again?" He said.

I turned bright red, for he had heard for the first time in ever that I've whispered. Today he had heard my true thoughts. "I-I-I Love you P-P-Phineas."

Phineas sat there awhile. Then as if he just remembered something. Phineas got up redder than his hair and ran out. I didn't know what to do. What had I done wrong? _Rejection. Rejection Rejection. _I felt a sharp pain in my heart. "Phineas" I cried in a scratchy whisper. I wanted to get up, but I couldn't. I sat there sobbing for I knew I was probably going crazy because I heard the sound of Ferb's pencil in the distance, as if he saw and heard everything.

I was probably going crazy. I knew I was. The music stopped and then I knew I had to be alone. I just wasn't so sure I was correct.

_End of flashback._


End file.
